I'll make you mine
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram have a little contest, please R&R.


this is my second fic for KKM, and in the first one wolfram was seme, i make a small referance to that here. reveiws are greatly appreciated, thank you

I do not own any of the characters or stuff like that _xX_

I'll make you mine

"C'mon Wolfram you were on top last time," Yuri whined, as he stumbled backward into the bed room he shared with his lover. He had already had lost his pants in the fight for dominance and was struggling to keep Wolfram's hand's at bay.

"That's because you had no idea what you had really wanted, I was giving you a helpful push is all. I didn't get to enjoy it like you think I did."

"You mean you didn't enjoy it!" Yuri cried. "If you didn't enjoy taking my virginity than I'm not letting you touch me ever again!" with that he wretched his half naked body from Wolfram's embrace and flung himself face down on the bed. "Now leave!"

'Damnit!'

"Yuri you know that's not what I meant," he slowly closed the distance between himself and his pouting lover. "Of I course I _enjoyed_ it. But at the same time I was so worried that I was doing something you wouldn't like," he sat down next to Yuri after removing his white blouse. He leaned over to whisper into Yuri's sensitive little ear, "I didn't want to hurt such a beautiful body," he cooed. Feeling Wolfram's hot breath flood over him made his blood run hot.

"Y-You're chea-eating," Yuri shivered. Wolfram wrapped his arms around him, pressing closer to Yuri's ear, "You were like a black angel caught under my spell and forced to be my lover," he continued, roaming his hands down Yuri's receptive body.

'How does he know I'm a sucker for a role play?' Yuri thought. He wanted Wolfram to be happy but he also _wanted _Wolfram. In frustration he rolled over to face Wolfram who now, presented with the opportunity, climbed on top of him.

"We are yet again in the same position as before dear angel," he smiled playfully looking down at Yuri. "Only this time you want to be the teacher and not the naughty little student." (Angels, teachers, and students oh my!_xX_)

'Is he really considering letting me have my way with him?' Laughing quietly to himself at the priceless look on Yuri's face he leaned close to his sweetheart and whispered, "But you're forgetting who you're dealing with." Yuri was stricken with disappointment, began pouting his lower lip. It took Wolfram every once of self restraint not to ravish him then and there, 'He's so cute, he has no idea how hard he's making this!'

"But since I love you so much I've been able to find a way we can both have fun," he played, and began to take off his pants. Yuri was so happy that Wolfram was finally giving in to him and he didn't have to fight any more, he didn't dwell to long on the mental image that had made its appearance after Wolfram said they'd both have fun, due to the circumstances they were fighting over, and just decided to let Wolfram guide him.

Taking off his own shirt he and Wolfram were now completely naked. Yuri, still lying on the bed gazed at the beautiful body that would soon be open to him. He was always amazed at how well toned Wolfram's fragile body was, so thin, but so strong. Yuri some times forgot how tiny Wolfram was when they were holding each other, the heat of their bodies always made Yuri forget a lot of things such as there was in fact an outside world. Although this never really mattered because from the first time Yuri had kissed those perfectly pink lips, Wolfram was his world.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Wolfram had his hands on his lithe hips and his head cocked to one side. Startled Yuri blushed and averted his eyes, "Nothing," he lied. 'He sure knows how to kill a moment.'

Wolfram took advantage of the moment and crawled back on top of Yuri. Pressing their lip's together, Yuri moaned in pleasure as he felt Wolfram's body, hot on top of his. This was Yuri's favorite part, he like the rest just fine but he knew when they kissed Wolfram wasn't thinking about pleasure or even happiness, his only thought was of Yuri and Yuri only thought of Wolfram. Breaking the kiss Wolfram began his quest for intimacy of Yuri's body, kissing hear biting there, listening to the dynamic mewls of pleasure that his partner sang to him. As soon as fun delight turned into torturous teasing Yuri breathlessly whispered the name of his lover.

'So impatient.' Wolfram brought the rest of him self to eye level with Yuri snuggling close to him on the bed. Wolfram smiled sweetly when he looked into the hooded eye's of the person he loved most, filled with just as much love in return.

"Are you ready for the next step?" he asked quietly. Yuri caught his breath a moment before nodding vaguely. Wolfram caressed a warm hand over Yuri's flushed cheek before placing a faint and brief kiss on his lover's equally flushed lips.

Wolfram rose again, but before positioning himself he looked back at Yuri. "Let's make this a little more fun than it already is," he whispered with a coy smile. "Who ever holds back the longest gets to be on top."

"Holds back what?" Yuri asked innocently.

"Baka," he dropped his head in disbelief, "You'll get it in a minute." He turned his body so that his head was level with Yuri's manhood and Yuri's head with his own.

Finally things clicked in the head of the beautiful little demon lord. Confusion turned into heart pumping determination. 'I will make Wolfram mine!'

Closing his eyes and bracing himself for what is to come, Wolfram lowered his head and gently licked his favorite part of Yuri. Yuri moaned loudly at the fist hot touch of Wolfram's velvety tongue upon him. 'Remember what you're doing here,' Yuri told himself.

He hadn't done this with Wolfram before or any one else for that matter, so he had no idea how to make Wolfram come before he did. Wolfram on the other hand seemed to know exactly what he was doing like always, but this did not falter Yuri's ambitions. He lifted his head to meet Wolfram's cock, pressing his tongue on the tiny slit to taste the salty liquid that had escaped. He slowly took the length into his mouth simply to see how it would fit, trying hard to ignore the mouth at his hip's for the time being.

Wolfram was making a sex mark on the inside of Yuri's inner most thigh and decided to make this a sex-ritual for the two of them. He smiled when he felt Yuri start to nervously explore him.

Yuri slid his mouth off the hot length after he fit it in as far as it would go to see how far he had slicked it. 'Not bad considering Wolfram's size.' He began to playfully lick and kiss his lovers member, swirling his tongue around and around, mimicking the movements Wolfram had once done to him.

'He's being so bold!' Wolfram thought feeling the wonderful sensation of Yuri licking him. All he wanted to do was take in the feel, but he didn't want to give Yuri the opportunity to control him. Although, as the thought of Yuri in command of him crossed his mind Wolfram felt his knees quiver, threatening to give out.

Yuri finally took Wolfram into his mouth once more and began to suck. Slowly at first, savoring the taste and feel of his lover, knowing he may not get to do this again for a long time. He started to suck harder when he felt Wolfram draw him in to his own mouth and begin the same excruciating process.

Wolfram's movements started out strong, but Yuri had gotten a head start. Pleasure overwhelmed the blond, making him lose his rhythm quickly.

Yuri felt like he could take on the world! He sucked harder, longer, and moaned into Wolfram. The vibrations of his voice made Wolfram cry out, letting go over Yuri. The demon lord brought his hands, which had been clutching the bed sheets, up to steady Wolfram's hips.

All hope abandon, Wolfram arched his back to try and push deeper into Yuri's mouth. He took hold of Yuri's legs to steady himself, as not to fall on the man below him.

Finally, after long last Yuri felt what he'd been anticipating, hot liquid spilled into his mouth. Drinking happily he listened to Wolfram pant and gasp at his hip. Giving him a moment to recover, Yuri laid back, enjoying the feeling of Wolfram's body heaving against his. Gently sliding himself out from under Wolfram, who flomped unto the bed like jello, Yuri snuggled up to him, kissing every part he could reach. Wolfram simply shifted his gaze to look in to the black depths of Yuri's eyes.

"I'm never going to let you forget this," Yuri whispered with an evil smile.

Before Wolfram could react Yuri was sitting on his hips and sucking his fingers. Wolfram closed his eyes tight, in a desperate attempt to brace himself for what was to come. A wet, hot finger danced over his most sensitive flesh before diving in. Yuri's smile widen as he lent over Wolfram's shoulder to whisper how much he loved him into his ear. Massaging gently Wolfram finally relaxed around Yuri's fingers. Positioning him self he pulled Wolfram's hips up to meet his pre-lubed and ready cock.

Slowly, he entered the blond. Gritting his teeth, Wolfram whimpered in pain. Yuri caressed is hands down Wolfram's arm's, up to his wrists. He held them down tightly, and whispered, "I'll never let you get away." Wolfram could only smile and cry in response. Inch by unbearable inch Yuri claimed Wolfram. 'I am yours and you are finally mine.' Pulling the bed sheets closer to him Wolfram arched in to Yuri too tell him he was ready for more.

Steady at first it took Yuri quite some time to get a fast paced rhythm, but it happened and the two lovers rocked passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Wolfram came first, screaming Yuri's name and spilling himself all over the tangled bed sheets. Feeling the tight muscles grip him in pulses sent Yuri over the edge, bowing his head into Wolfram's back and releasing into him.

After enjoying the lingering effects of his orgasm Yuri carefully slid himself out of his wearied lover and plopped down next to him. Wolfram used the last bit of strength he had left to curl up into Yuri's embrace. Pulling the stained sheets over them Yuri smoothed the cloth over Wolfram's strong back. Feeling his lover's breath cascade over his chest Yuri smiled.

'This is how things should be,' he thought contently.

"Yuri," Wolfram whispered.

"Hm?"

"I don't think it's possible for me to love you any more than I already do," he pressed his cheek against the warm chest, and smiled as he drifted off in to a dreamless, blissful sleep.


End file.
